


We Belong to Each Other

by ricecrispymeat



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, HAHA GAY, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, dreamnotfound, george being george, got lazy so they didnt kiss, hugs!!!, manhunt setting i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28128384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ricecrispymeat/pseuds/ricecrispymeat
Summary: Dream looks much prettier than he should, given the circumstances.a small drabble based on a part in a song I like :-)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	We Belong to Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> Oh you thought there was gonna be a disclaimer here about how irl shipping is gross? Nope! Ship whatever the fuck you want as long as you're kind about it and keep it away from the creators!

“Dream?”

George is standing there, frozen in place at the sight of Dream’s battered body, bloody and bruised. He’s stopped a few feet away, enough to see that his friend is incapacitated, but not enough to know the extent. He can’t go any closer, not until he knows Dream is breathing, until he knows Dream’s  _ alive _ . He won’t subject himself to that. 

So he calls out, again, though this time with more hesitance, as if he’s holding back a sob, “ _ Dream?  _ Are you okay?” 

George knows he’s not okay. He knows this, but for the sake of his own sanity, he has to ask. He takes a step forward. As he does so, he’s realized his knees are weak, from running, from fighting, from what’s right in front of his eyes. He trembles to the ground, landing on both of his knees, still too far to hear Dream’s breath. He’s not sure he wants to know yet, so he sighs, and his voice trembles. 

George never wanted this. He’d never wanted to see Dream in this state, of course, but he also didn’t ask for the mere sight to make him feel the way he did. He’s seen blood before, he’s seen dead bodies, dismembered vessels of people he once knew. 

But somehow, Dream sat with his back resting on a rock and his head turned to the stars, limbs lacerated, though not severed, somehow Dream looks beautiful. Somehow —though it was far from the goriest sight George had ever seen— it makes him sick. He feels his heart tear at itself, his eyes find blonde hair, refusing to look anywhere else, his blood burns in his veins. He feels tears spring from his eyes and his lungs grow far too tight. He takes another step. 

“George.”

George’s breath hitches at the voice, and he rushes forward. He trips, but he doesn’t care. His knees brush against the stone ground, breaking skin, enough to bleed. He still doesn’t care. He tries to balance himself by placing his palm on the ground but there was a rather sharp rock there, and he groans, but he still doesn’t care. He scrapes his elbow next, his forearm, and his chin all in the process of getting to Dream. He really doesn’t care that he's bleeding.

He lands on his abraded knees as close to Dream as physically possible and he lifts his hands to hold Dream’s face. He lets out a sigh of relief; he’s breathing- they both are- and they’re breathing together. George isn’t really sure what he’s thinking when he places his forehead atop Dream’s, but it’s calming, he knows that much. Maybe they both need some of that right now. Calm. 

He lets Dream’s blood mix with his. He lets Dream’s breath wrap itself around his own, just a  _ little _ longer before he pulls back and properly assesses the damage. 

“Georgie? Whatcha starin’ at?” Dream’s voice sounds strained, and George winces at it. He ignores the comment and reaches for his satchel for some gauze and antiseptic. He doesn’t speak, not for a while. Tending to Dream’s wounds, George stays as silent as he can, barely allowing himself a proper breath. Dream just stares at him as he works. 

“You’re bleeding too, y’know.” Another comment left ignored. Does Dream really think George cares that he’s bleeding himself? Does he not know how scared George was when he found him here? 

_ ‘Oh. Probably not.’ _ George thinks. He didn’t know such a sight would frighten himself, either. 

After George wraps the last bandage around Dream’s leg, he brings a hand to the face in front of him and he strokes Dream’s blond hair as if he would disappear at any moment. George thinks, ‘ _ He's okay. He’s okay.’  _ and he lets himself breathe, finally.

“George, sweetheart, you’re bleeding all over me.” A weak smile spread across Dream’s face as George’s falls.  “Oh... I’m sorry I didn’t-” But George couldn’t finish as Dream dragged him into a hug, a rather tight one at that. The scent of Dream’s skin and blood filled George’s lungs and he decided  _ fuck it _ and let himself sob into Dream’s arms. 

~~

_Standing there, you look at me_  
_Understanding everything_  
_Yeah, it's so fascinating_  
_You patch up the blood and the cuts_  
_But our blood got mixed up_  
_So I guess we belong to each other_  
_(love song, yungblud)_

**Author's Note:**

> I think I was gonna write more but I ended up giving up, be thankful that I even posted this >:) 
> 
> JKJK thank u sm for reading, I really wanna start writing more so keep an eye out!
> 
> Love you all, stay safe, and have a wonderful day!
> 
> xoxo,  
> izi <3


End file.
